tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 20
The twentieth season of the television series began airing in September 5th, 2016 in the UK, and aired on October 21st, 2016 in the United States. Episodes # Sidney Sings - Sidney makes up a song to remind himself of his jobs. # Toby's New Friend - Philip is under the impression Toby is a diesel boxcab and tries to befriend him, but Toby finds him too overwhelming. # Henry Gets the Express - When Henry is given the job of pulling the express, Gordon goes on strike. # Diesel and the Ducklings - Diesel struggles to maintain his rough demeanor after he finds some ducklings. # Bradford the Brake Van - A new brake van called Bradford arrives from the Mainland. # Saving Time - Samson tries to save time by taking as long a train as he can from the Blue Mountain Quarry. # Ryan and Daisy - Ryan takes on Daisy's responsibilities resulting in confusion and delay. # Pouty James - James is showing off too much, so the Fat Controller takes away his coaches. # Blown Away - Skiff must warn Duck and Oliver about a fallen tree on the line after a terrible storm. # The Way She Does It - The Fat Controller asks Daisy to bring passengers to a special puppet show, but her stubbornness gets in the way. # Letters to Santa - Percy must deliver Santa's Christmas letters. # Love Me Tender - Donald and Douglas argue with each-other as they clear snow from the tracks. # The Railcar and the Coaches - Annie and Clarabel learn that two wrongs don't make a right. * The Christmas Coffeepot - Glynn is restored for the holidays. * Over the Hill - Glynn races against Stephen. * Henry in the Dark - Henry is mistaken for a ghost engine when some workmen accidentally paint him with glow in the dark paint. * The Missing Breakdown Train - Ryan takes Judy and Jerome out for a change of scenery. * Three Steam Engines Gruff - Thomas, Percy and Toby are afraid of a monster under a bridge. * Mucking About - Max and Monty's dangerous racing causes confusion and delay. * Cautious Connor - Connor breaks down on the mainland, so he decides to travel extra slow to avoid it happening again. * All in Vain - James is horrified by a scratch in his paintwork. * Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks - Heat from the summer sun causes tracks to warp, and fires to start. * Hugo and the Airship - Hugo dreams of taking to the skies. * Engine of the Future - When Hugo comes to Sodor, the engines make him feel unwelcome out of fear that he will replace them. * Skiff and the Mermaid - Skiff goes on a wild goose chase in search of a mermaid. * Mike's Whistle - When Duck's whistle makes funny sounds, Mike teases him. * Tit for Tat - Bert has trouble with mud. * Useful Railway - Rex has an accident with wool. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (The Pack) * Max and Monty * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Thin Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Policeman * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Railway Inspectors * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Railway Show Judge * Duck's Driver * Douglas' Driver * Bert's Driver * Rex's Driver * Mike's Driver * The Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster * Spencer (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Postman (does not speak) * Stephen's Competitors (stock footage; do not speak) * Scruff (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Other one of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * King Godred (mentioned) * Sailor John (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * The Fat Clergyman * Willie * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * The Puppet Show Entertainers * Franz * The Museum Manager Songs * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Harvey, Whiff, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings), the Welsh Bird Watcher (Sidney Sings, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Useful Railway and Hugo and the Airship), the Great Railway Show Judge, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster and the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Tit for Tat) and Douglas' Driver * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Max * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Captain Joe, Bert's Driver and Rex's Driver * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie and Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, the Blond-haired Boy, the Ginger-haired Boy, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome and Oliver (The Pack) * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * William Hope as Iron Bert and a Railway Inspector * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Jack and Mike's Driver * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff and Iron Bert * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry, Max, Kevin and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Stanley (Saving Time), Monty, Bradford and Hugo * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Jules de Jongh as Emily * John Hasler as Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Norman, Skarloey, Bert and Sir Topham Hatt * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Matt Wilkinson as Captain Joe, Bert's Driver and Rex's Driver. * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Mike * Tom Stourton as Rex * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Steven Kynman as Duck and Ryan * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * John Schwab as Stanley (Pouty James) * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Glenn Wrage as Cranky Trivia * Five episodes in this season got unfinished by Arc and were completed by Jam Filled Toronto. * This is the second season not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being Season 15. * Tracy-Ann Oberman joins the voice cast. * This is the first season of multiple things: ** The first season of the CGI Series not to have any returning characters. ** The first season since the fourth to have adaptations of Railway Series stories. ** The first season to be composed by Chris Renshaw. ** The first season in which Rosie, Charlie, Timothy, Den, Dart, Rusty and Reg do not appear since their introductions. ** The first season since they returned in the seventeenth season in which Bill and Ben do not appear. ** The first season in which Spencer, Scruff, Mavis, Skarloey, Bertie, Luke and Owen do not speak in since their introductions. ** The first season not to feature the Vicarstown Dieselworks since its introduction in Day of the Diesels. ** The first season since they returned in Tale of the Brave not to feature the Sodor China Clay Company or Crocks Scrap Yard. * This is the seventh season where Thomas appears in every episode, the first being Season 9, the second being Season 13, the third being Season 14, the fourth being Season 15, the fifth being Season 16 and the sixth being Season 19. Source * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/529215740445200386 * http://www.spotlight.com/interactive/cv/1/M104583.html * http://www.klru.org/schedule/episode/282011/ Category:Future Releases Category:Television Series